One Night Only
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Killian is the production manager for the band The Lost Boys. Emma is the event organizer at the concert venue in Boston that they visit once a year on their tour. Over six years, Emma and Killian spend one night together every year.
1. Part 1

**Title** : One Night Only

 **Rating** : M for smut

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma

 **Category** : Romance/Drama

 **Summary:** Killian is the production manager for the band The Lost Boys. Emma is the event organizer at the concert venue in Boston that they visit once a year on their tour. Over six years, Emma and Killian spend one night together every year.

 **Note** : So even though this was long, I originally posted it as one part since I felt that the concept of the story made it best to read all at once, But then I started thinking that it's length may be too much for one sitting for some, so I broke it into two parts and just posted them both. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...One Night Only: Part 1/2…**

 **~The First Night: July 8th, 2011~**

"Emma Swan?" she heard come from behind her.

Emma turned around to face the voice. Her eyes met sparkling blue ones on an impossibly handsome face. She felt her breath hitch in her chest for a moment.

"That's right. I'm the event organizer here at the TD Garden," she finally said. "And you are?"

It was his turn to be taken aback. Her beauty caught him off guard, his gaze moving from her eyes to her full lips.

He extended his hand. "Killian Jones, production manager for The Lost Boys."

The Lost Boys were a 90's rock band that had several hit albums. After half a decade of success, all of their subsequent albums failed. Unfortunately for them, they had squandered their entire fortune. In order to make money, they started going on year long U.S. tours. They were so successful that they continued on year after year, with only a few weeks break each year.

"Nice to meet you. What can I do for you?" she asked.

His tongue darted out to lick at his lips. "Well, love, I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but-.."

Emma held up a hand to halt him. "Let me stop you right there. First of all, I am not your love. We've known each other for all of 5 seconds. Second of all, in my experience, when someone says they don't want to tell you how to do your job, they usually follow it by telling you how to do your job."

His lips slid into a grin. "You're a spitfire. I like that."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tell me what you need? Because I'm pretty busy trying to get ready for your band's show tonight."

"Well, then we have something in common because I am trying to do exactly that as well. Listen, the band will be here soon and the heat isn't on in their dressing rooms."

Emma lifted her eyebrows. "Heat? It's 80 degrees outside."

"I am well aware of that, but the band prefers that their rooms be kept at 85 degrees. Something to do with their vocal chords. Honestly, I haven't a bloody clue. But we need to switch off the A/C and crank up the heat for a bit to bring the temperature up."

Emma brought her fingers up and squeezed at her brow. "Unbelievable."

Emma had only had this job as event organizer for the TD Garden in Boston for two months. She was still learning the ropes, but she had little patience for bands that made unreasonable demands.

Killian cocked his head to the side. "I never had to tell Stan. The rooms were always a balmy 85 when we arrived."

Emma sighed. "Well, Stan retired so you're stuck with me now. I'll see what I can do."

She turned on her heel to walk away when his voice stopped her.

"One more thing."

She slowly spun around. "What?"

"Do you like coffee?" he asked. "Or perhaps tea?"

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and tried to hide her smile. "What does this have to do with the concert?"

"Not a thing," he replied with a grin. "I just prefer not to drink alone following the concert."

"I find it hard to believe that your drink of choice is coffee and tea after concerts." She paused and then allowed her gaze to sweep down his body. "I also find it hard to believe that you have any problem finding women to drink with you."

"Contrary to popular belief, us roadies as we're commonly known, do not typically attract the groupies. They're interested in the band, not us. I've learned that the hard way."

Emma nodded. "Well, Mr. Jones-..."

"Killian."

"Killian, I don't socialize with the people I work with, especially those that come in with the bands. They come and go. I find it much easier and less messy to keep things purely professional."

Killian bobbed his head, as he tried to hide his disappointment. "Fair enough. If you change your mind, I'll be at the South Street Diner after the concert."

He turned around and walked away from her. Emma's eyes remained on him until he disappeared from view.

…

He normally sat at the counter in diners. He felt it made the fact that he was alone seem less obvious and pathetic. But tonight he chose to sit in a booth. He was hopeful that maybe tonight would be different. Maybe tonight he wouldn't be alone.

He kept glancing out the window, hoping to catch sight of Emma walking down the sidewalk towards him. Killian met many women in his line of work, but they were usually interested in what he could do for them. Could he get them tickets? Could he get them backstage passes? Could he get them invited to any after parties? And the women he met who worked at the venues often reacted as Emma did. They didn't want to connect with a man who would be gone the next day and wouldn't return again for a year, if that.

Despite having a crew that he was constantly with on the tour bus and in motels, he was in a perpetual state of loneliness. He had a girlfriend three years earlier when he had taken the job. He and Milah had been dating for two years, living together for one. She was supportive when he took the job with The Lost Boys. She knew he had dreamt of working on a band's crew for years. But the constant traveling took a toll on their relationship. The last straw was when he failed to make it back home to New York that first Christmas. Milah ended it on New Year's Eve and he couldn't say he blamed her. He had been alone ever since.

Killian looked out the window again, as he sipped his tea. He was on his fourth cup. He had been there for over an hour. It became painfully obvious that she wasn't coming. With a heavy sigh, he finished his cup and threw some money down on the table. Killian stood up and walked out of the diner, surprised at how chilly it had become on that July night.

"Coffee. Two sugars," he heard come from behind him before he made it more than a yard down the sidewalk.

Killian stopped in his tracks, a slow smile spreading across his lips. He turned around and found himself face to face with Emma.

"You changed your mind."

Emma shrugged. "I was thirsty."

"No need to lie, love. I can call you love now, right? We've known each other for at least five minutes."

Emma fought her smile. He was charming for sure and he knew it. She knew this was a mistake. Everything in her body said to keep going on the orange line until she made it to her normal stop. But instead she found herself getting off and heading to the diner. She couldn't even explain why.

She offered him no response. She just turned around and walked into the diner. He hesitated for a moment and then followed her. She sat down in the same booth he had just vacated and he sat across from her.

"I have a confession to make," she said, her eyes glancing up from the menu.

"What's that?" he asked, his eyebrows peaking.

"I didn't come here for coffee," she said, her voice lowering seductively, as she leaned toward him.

Killian's eyes searched hers, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips. "Is that right? What did you come for then?"

She ran her tongue slowly across her teeth. Killian felt his heart start to race.

"I came for," she paused for a long moment, "the grilled cheese and onion rings."

"What?" he asked, a breath releasing from his lips he didn't even know he'd been holding.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "They're my favorite late night guilty pleasure." She eyed him and smiled, suppressing her laugh at his face. "Why? What did you think I was going to say?"

Killian shook his head. "Nothing, love."

They ordered and then lapsed into an awkward silence. Killian finally broke it.

"How long have you had the job?"

"Two months. I kind of fell into it. I was an event planner and then I heard of this job. I figured I'd give it a try."

"Do you like it?"

"I'm still learning. It definitely has its challenges. But I enjoy it most days."

Killian nodded. "I imagine it requires long hours. It must not allow for much free time." He paused for a moment. "How does your boyfriend feel about that?"

She chuckled. "Subtle. I don't have a boyfriend."

He raised his brow. "A beautiful, smart lass like yourself? The men in in this city must be mad."

She shrugged, her eyes moving down to her menu. "It's like you said. I don't have much time for a social life."

Killian eyed her, sensing she was holding something back. "You've had your heart broken, haven't you?"

Her head whipped up and she met his eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"You have that look in your eyes. The same one I see when I look in the mirror."

Emma slowly nodded. "I see. Some woman broke your heart, so you fill that void with a different woman in every city."

He shook his head. "It didn't take me long to realize I was being used by the women who approached me on tour. Now I find it much easier to ignore them all together."

"And what about women like me? The ones you work with at every venue?"

He sighed heavily. "They're like you, love. They aren't interested in a man they can only see once a year."

Emma bobbed her head slowly. "So I guess the question is: what am I doing here then?"

He felt his lips twitch into a smile. "I thought you were here for the grilled cheese and onion rings."

Her lips spread into a smile. "Ah, that's right. I almost forgot."

Their food arrived a few minutes later and they lapsed into an easy conversation.

"Tell me about your family," he said.

Emma dropped her eyes to her plate. "There isn't much to tell. I was abandoned by my parents as an infant and raised in foster care."

Killian's brow lifted in surprise. "I'm sorry." He paused and then added. "So that's where the look in your eyes came from."

She finally met his gaze. "I guess. I've always wanted a family. A real family." She paused and then added softly, "And someone who will stay."

Killian swallowed roughly. "I understand that all too well. My father abandoned my mother, brother and I when I was just a lad. My mother died shortly thereafter and my brother perished in a car accident a few years after we moved to the states. And my only serious relationship ended when she couldn't deal with the long distance aspect."

Emma reached out and covered her hand with his. "I'm so sorry."

He managed a weak smile. "It's strange. I am with all of these people day and night and we've become like a family, but I've never felt lonelier. This life takes its toll."

They stared at each other for a long moment and then Emma reluctantly moved her hand from his. They finished their meals and Killian insisted on paying. They then exited the diner and stood there for a few moments, neither wanting the night to end.

"It's late and I have to get up early," Emma finally said.

"As do I. We must hit the road bright and early," he said. "Can I get your number? I'd like to keep in touch."

Emma hesitated for a long moment and then shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Killian felt his heart sink a bit. He took a step closer to her, his eyes sweeping across her face. "Why not, love?"

The intense way he was looking at her was making her breathing become erratic. "Because I...I don't think we should get...you know...attached to each other or anything when we're only guaranteed to see each other once a year. Even as friends."

He bobbed his head in agreement. "I suppose you're right. I suppose I shouldn't friend you on Facebook then either."

Emma suppressed her grin. "Nope."

"Follow you on Twitter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Emma chuckled. "No contact."

He paused and then asked with a slight smile, "Same time next year then?"

Emma flashed him a smile and then shrugged her shoulders. "Guess we'll see."

She then turned on her heel and walked away. Killian watched her until she disappeared from view.

…

 **~The Second Night:** **July 11th, 2012**

"Ah, if it isn't Killian Jones," Emma said, as she came to stand behind him.

Killian had been checking on a sound issue when he heard her voice. His lips slipped into an easy smile as he turned around. He wished he could say she didn't cross his mind on his way there today, but that would be a lie. He wished he could say she didn't cross his mind in the past year, but that too would be a lie.

"Emma Swan," he said.

Emma felt her breath catch at his smile, just as it had the first time she laid eyes on him. She would be lying if she said she hadn't searched for The Lost Boys on the concert schedule for that year when it had first come out. And she'd be lying if she said she hadn't been looking for him the moment she arrived at work today.

"Long time no see," she said.

"I was actually just about to come find you. I wanted to express my gratitude for making sure the band's dressing rooms were the perfect temperature."

"You don't have to tell me twice," she said.

They fell into an awkward silence then. Both had eagerly anticipated seeing each other again and now they had no clue what to say.

Emma swallowed roughly, as she realized her throat suddenly felt dry. She hooked a thumb behind her. "Well, I better get back to work."

"Aye, I must as well," he replied.

"Let me know if you need anything," she said, as she backpedaled.

Killian's eyes remained on her until she turned away from him.

...

The concert was a complete disaster. There was problem after problem. The sound cut out, a light fell and nearly took out the lead singer, and a pyrotechnics special effect went haywire and landed just feet from the fans.

"Bloody hell!" Killian screamed, as he looked at his crew. "Things like that cannot happen! It makes us look like a bunch of bloody amateurs!"

They stared at their feet, like schoolchildren being scolded by their teacher.

"Get everything packed up now!" he ordered.

Killian sighed heavily, as he covered his face with his hands.

"Looks like you could use a drink," he heard come from a few feet in front of him.

He removed his hands and met Emma's gaze. "I require more than coffee or tea to help me forget this debacle."

She nodded. "You like rum?"

His brow peaked in surprise. "Aye, but I rarely find a lass who does."

Emma felt her lips turn into a grin, as she stepped forward and leaned in close to him. "Well, I'm not just any lass. Come on, I got a bottle as a gift from one of the bands. I've been waiting to open in it. It's in my office."

Killian followed her to the elevator and they rode up a few floors in silence. She continued down the hall to her office. It wasn't large and was simply, but tastefully, decorated. It contained a desk with two upholstered chairs in front of it. A leather love seat sat on the opposite wall.

Killian stood awkwardly by the door, waiting to see where she sat down. Emma pulled the bottle off a bookshelf behind her desk and moved to the couch. Killian followed, sitting beside her. He watched as she inched ever so slightly closer to him.

She screwed off the top and then looked around her office like she had forgotten something. "I just realized I don't have any glasses."

Killian took the bottle from her and took a long swig, his eyes remaining focused on her the whole time. Emma felt her heart race a little at the look in his eye and the way his lips wrapped around the mouth of the bottle. She knew those lips must be talented and she found herself envying the bottle.

"No need to stand on ceremony for me, love," he said, handing her back the bottle. "And I've had my shots."

Emma laughed lightly. "What a relief," she said.

She took a swig from the bottle and it was Killian's turn to envy it. He watched as her plump lips wrapped around it and her eyes remained on his the whole time.

Emma squeezed her eyes closed as the liquid burned her throat. She let out a little gasp and then coughed, as he laughed at her.

"First taste of rum I gather?"

"First and last," she said handing him the bottle. "Keep it."

He chuckled and took another swig. "You never forget your first."

Emma looked at him. "Rough show tonight."

"Worst we've ever had. I don't look forward to the scolding I am going to receive from the band later."

"It wasn't your fault," she said.

He shrugged. "I'm production manager. I'm in charge of the crew. If something goes wrong, then I'm the one responsible."

He didn't mention that he had been distracted the moment he arrived that day. That the thought of seeing her again had made it difficult to concentrate on his normal tasks.

She tilted her head to the side. "Things could have been worse. There could have been a fire and then we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

Their eyes met and held for a long moment. Killian's tongue lashed at his lips. "And what a bloody shame that would have been."

"Tragic," she whispered.

Killian felt himself being pulled toward her. Her hand slipped to his leg and trailed upwards. He swallowed hard, as he leaned close to her, his hand moving a piece of hair behind her ear. His eyes searched hers for any sign of hesitation but he found none. It looked as if she had been waiting a year for this, just as he had. Their lips were less than an inch away, so close she could feel his warm breath on her lips, when a buzzing erupted from Killian's pants.

"Let it go to voicemail," he whispered, eyes still focused on her lips.

Emma couldn't help but chuckle, as her hand continued up his leg to his pocket. She pulled his phone out.

"Swan, were you just trying to get into my pants?" he asked.

She smiled as she glanced at the screen. "Looks like the band wants you."

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered and took the phone from her.

He didn't answer it though. Instead, he hit ignore.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked.

"I'm probably about to get fired. I see no need to rush to confirm my fears."

Emma's expression grew serious. "Do you really think they would fire you over one bad show?"

"It's not out of the realm of possibilities," he said. Killian slowly stood up and Emma did the same. "But I suppose there's no point in delaying the inevitable. Thanks for the drink."

He turned on his heel to leave when her voice stopped him. "Same time next year?"

He spun back around. "That, love, depends on if I still have a job come tomorrow."

And then he was gone. Emma sank down onto the couch, wondering if she would ever see him again.

...

 **~The Third Night:** **July 16th, 2013**

"Look, the Fire Marshall said we need to start the audience back farther because of the pyrotechnics. Make it happen," Emma said, as she hung up her phone.

"Aren't you authoritative the one, Swan," he said.

Emma felt a smile spring to her lips. She wasn't even sure he was still production manager. She turned to face him.

"Guess someone kept his job," she said.

He shrugged. "I got a good dressing down and I left with very little dignity, but I retained my job."

"Glad to hear it," she said.

He stepped closer to her, noticing that she had cut her hair. It was just below her shoulders.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good. Busy," she said. "You?"

"Same."

He opened his mouth to ask her to go the diner with him after the show, when a man appeared by her side.

"Hey, babe," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Killian felt jealousy he knew he had no right to feel boil up inside of him. They hadn't even spent a full hour in each other's presence.

He noticed Emma stiffen and lean away from him.

"Neal, this is Killian. Production manager for the band. Killian, this is Neal...my boyfriend and a concert promoter."

Neal stuck his hand out and Killian reluctantly shook it.

"I love the band, man. Been a fan for years."

Killian eyed him for a long moment. "Is that so? What's your favorite song? I'll make sure they add it to their set list tonight."

Neal licked at his lips anxiously, as Emma and Killian's eyes focused on him. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Ah, you know, I love them all."

Killian suppressed a snicker. That was always his test to determine if someone was a real fan or if they were just sucking up to someone connected to the band.

Neal looked at Emma. "I've gotta run. Duty calls. See you later." He looked at Killian. "Nice to meet you. Good luck with the show tonight."

He walked away and Emma and Killian stood there in silence.

"So...how long has that been going on?" Killian asked.

"Eight months," she replied.

He hesitated for a moment, knowing he had no right to ask. "Is it serious?"

Emma dropped her eyes and replied softly. "Yes."

Killian bobbed his head, his heart sinking into his stomach. He knew he had no right to feel this way, but he couldn't help remembering the moment they had shared the year before. He was hoping they could pick up where they had left off.

But she had made it clear that she wouldn't be with someone who only came into town once a year and that she didn't mix business with pleasure. Obviously, a long distance relationship would never work. He had already learned that the hard way.

"I thought you didn't mix business with pleasure," he said, his tone emerging more sharply than he intended.

She looked taken aback. "We've known each other for years and it just turned into something more." She paused, her jaw tightening. "Not that I owe you any kind of explanation."

He swallowed hard. "Indeed you don't," he said.

Emma opened her mouth to say something else and then snapped it shut. She finally murmured, "Have a good show," and then left him standing there.

...

The show went off without a hitch. Killian was in the office provided for him by the venue. He looked at the bottle of rum that sat on his desk. Normally, the bottle wouldn't have lasted a month, but he made sure to drink it sparingly. He thought of her with every swig and had purposely left some so he would have an excuse to see her after the show, despite her dislike of it.

He heard footsteps approach the doorway. "It could never work," he heard from behind him.

He turned around, surprised by her voice. He hadn't expected to see her again tonight.

"What?" he asked.

She entered the room, coming to stand in front of him, much closer than necessary.

"Us," she said. "We would never work."

Killian swallowed hard. "I don't remember proposing that we try. You made it rather clear that you don't go for men like me."

Emma's eyes swept across his face. "I don't. Relationships are hard enough without adding distance as a factor."

"I am well aware."

"Neal is a good man," she said. "He has lousy taste in music, but he's a good man," she added with a chuckle.

"You can tell a great deal about a man from his taste in music," Killian stated with a laugh.

Emma laughed with him, but their laughter soon faded, their gazes locked.

"Why are you here with me instead of with him then?" Killian asked softly.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I guess I just needed to see you before you left."

Killian lifted his hand to her cheek and he heard her sigh. "Is that all?"

Emma forced herself to step away from him. "That's all." She paused, her gaze catching sight of the rum bottle on the desk. "You haven't finished it in a year?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "I was saving it."

"For what?"

"For you."

"But I don't even like rum," she said.

He licked at his lips. "I was hoping we could pick up where we left off last year." He paused and then added, "But I can see now that won't be happening."

He walked over to the desk and picked up the bottle. He downed the rest and then threw it into the trash can.

"Until next year," he said, as he walked past her.

Emma's eyes followed him and then she walked over to the small trash beside the desk. She removed the bottle.

...

 **End of Part 1**

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give! ~Steph


	2. Part 2

**...One Night Only: Part 2/2…**

 **~The Fourth Night:** **July 6th, 2014**

He told himself he wasn't going to seek her out unless absolutely necessary. He didn't think any good could come from it. But then he found himself looking for problems that would require her help.

"The lights seem a bit off," he said to Darryl, the lighting tech.

Darryl squinted up at them. "Look fine to me."

"I think there may be something wrong with a circuit or something," Killian said.

"A circuit? I really don't think-..."

"I'll get an electrician in here to check it out," Killian said and left before Darryl could object.

He spotted her standing by the concession stands, clipboard in hand as she checked items off.

"You need to get an electrician in here," he said by way of greeting.

Emma's eyes widened. She had told herself she wouldn't seek him out either. He had beaten her by a few minutes. She looked down at her left hand and stuck it in her pocket before turning around.

"What's the problem?"

"Something's a bit off with the lights."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Perhaps I could if I were an electrician."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Let me talk to your lighting guy, so I can get a better idea before calling our electrician in."

"Darryl's busy. I suppose you'll just have to take my word for it."

She sighed and lifted her left hand to push a piece of hair behind her ear. Killian's eyes widened at the diamond ring sparkling on her finger.

"When did that happen?" he asked in a low voice.

He had been hoping she had dropped Neal. Fair or not, he had immediately disliked him.

Emma's hand froze in midair, realizing her mistake. She lowered it and shoved it in her pocket.

"A few months ago."

"I suppose congratulations are in order," he said, a lump slowly taking up residence in his throat.

"Thank you," she said.

Killian dropped his eyes. "I'd appreciate that electrician as soon as possible. Thank you."

He didn't wait for her response. He turned around and headed toward the stage, as Emma's eyes followed him.

…

Emma stopped outside the diner, her eyes focused on his figure at the counter. She told herself she was going to go straight home, but then she found herself getting off the orange line and heading toward the diner just as she had that first night.

Emma took a deep breath as she walked inside and sat down beside him at the counter.

"I thought I might find you here," she said.

Killian's head snapped up from his meal: grilled cheese and onion rings.

He met her eyes. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a fiance waiting for you?"

She ignored him and gestured at the food. "I see you've stolen my favorite late night guilty pleasure."

He returned his eyes to his plate. "I didn't realize you had a monopoly on it."

They lapsed into silence then and Emma had to fight the urge to run out the door.

"When's the wedding?" he finally asked.

"A year from now," she replied.

He met her eyes, managing a small smile. "I do hope you will choose the music."

Emma chuckled softly and nodded. "I am."

"And you want the same things, I suppose," he said. "Out of life."

She lowered her gaze. "He wants me to quit my job after we get married so I can start popping out kids."

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I want to have children one day, but I also want to keep my job."

"I see no reason why you can't have both, love," he said. "If he truly loves you, then he'll understand that."

Emma nodded, but didn't respond.

"Why are you here?" he abruptly asked a moment later.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I just wanted to see you. This is our thing, right? One night a year."

He bobbed his head and then pushed his mostly uneaten plate of food away from him. "About that."

"What?"

"I think due to recent developments it would be best if we discontinued these yearly rendezvous."

"Why?" she asked, sucking in a breath. She couldn't tell him she looked forward to seeing him.

He met her eyes. "I doubt your soon-to-be husband would appreciate you spending time with a devilishly handsome roadie. Even if it is only one night a year."

"Neal doesn't control me," she said. "I can do as I like."

Killian threw some money down on the counter. "Then I suppose you won't object to me seeing you home safely."

"I am more than capable of seeing myself home safely, Killian."

"It's good form, love," he said. "And I suppose if this is the last night we get to spend together then I'd rather it last a bit longer."

Emma swallowed hard at the look of desire in his eyes. "Okay," she breathed.

He followed her out of the diner and they took the orange line to her stop. They walked a few blocks to her apartment.

She gestured to the building. "This is me."

Killian stepped toward her, his eyes roaming across her face, which was half-bathed in moonlight. "Good form dictates that I see the lady all the way home safely."

"That's really not necessary."

The words hung in the air and Emma could feel his heated gaze on her face. She knew he didn't want their time together to end and neither did she. Knowing they wouldn't see each other for another year made her heart ache. But she knew bringing him all the way up to her apartment could prove to be a bad idea.

Still, she found herself climbing the stairs and he followed. She unlocked the door to the apartment building and then climbed three flights of stairs with him on her heels. Emma continued down the hallway and stopped in front of a door marked with the number four.

"Here I am," she said, turning to him.

Killian's eyes flitted across her face, as he nearly closed the distance between them and whispered, "I hope Neal knows how lucky he is."

"Killian," Emma said, as he leaned in closer.

She knew she should stop him, but she had wanted to kiss him since she had first laid eyes on him four years earlier. She waited for his lips to meet hers, but instead they brushed across her cheek. He pulled back and met her gaze.

His mouth opened to bid her goodbye, but she didn't allow him time to speak. Her eyes scanned his face and her hands came up, grabbing at the collar of his leather jacket. She hauled him toward her, her lips crashing into his. He was taken by surprise for a long moment, but then she felt his hand cup the back of her head, his fingers entangling in her blonde locks. His tongue slid against hers and she sighed into his mouth. She was right. His lips were talented. His entire mouth was.

He pushed her up against her door, his body pressing into hers. She felt his other hand slide down her side and inch its way under her shirt, his fingers splaying across the bare skin of her belly. His lips moved to her neck and she threw her head back, as she felt his hand trail up her stomach and cup her breast through her bra. His thumb flicked across her nipple.

"Killian," she breathed, as she dropped her head to his shoulder.

They were so lost in each other, consumed by the moment, that they had forgotten they were standing out in the open and one of her neighbors could come upon them. Luckily for them, it was late and there wasn't a soul around.

"Emma," he said, his tongue darting out to run along the spot just below her ear.

She felt like he was a drug she couldn't get enough of. Suddenly, Neal's face flashed in her mind and she abruptly placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, her engagement ring sparkling as if taunting her. His eyes widened, his lips swollen from her.

"I can't do this," she said.

"We've both wanted this since that first night," Killian said. "You can't deny that, Emma."

She dropped her eyes. "I'm engaged. This is wrong."

Killian touched her chin so she would meet his eyes. "Perhaps what's wrong is your engagement. If it were right, then I'd doubt you'd be here with me right now."

Emma's eyes flashed with anger. "You don't know me, Killian. You don't know Neal. You have no clue about our relationship. You and I don't really know each other at all." She paused and then added, her voice lowering, "And it needs to stay that way."

"Emma," he said, trying to touch her arm, but she moved out of his reach.

"You were right," she said. "I don't think we should continue this after tonight. Goodbye, Killian."

She left him standing there in the hallway as she made her way inside. Emma closed her apartment door behind her and leaned up against it. She looked down at her engagement ring and she felt a knot grow in her stomach. Killian lifted his fingers to his lips. He could still taste her on them.

…

 **~The Fifth Night:** **July 20th, 2015**

She promised herself she wouldn't seek him out this time. She had even given herself pep talks in the mirror. In a month, she would be married. Things had gone too far last time and she hadn't been able to look Neal in the eye for weeks. She had finally confessed her indiscretion to him two months later. He had been upset of course, but she had assured him nothing like that would ever happen again. He had made her swear that she would never see Killian again. He had forgiven her and they had moved on.

Or at least she pretended to. Killian remained on her mind constantly. She had begun to follow The Lost Boys on Twitter because they often posted videos from their concerts. She hoped to get a glimpse of Killian standing off stage, but she never spotted him.

The day arrived when they were back in town again. And no matter how many times she told herself not to seek him out, she still found herself heading toward his office after the concert. Her eyes landed on him, his back toward her, bending over his desk.

"How was the temperature in the dressing rooms?" she asked.

Killian's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. He had told himself to avoid her too and so far he had managed to do just that. He turned around to face her.

"A perfect 85. Thank you," he replied.

She stepped forward and came to stand before him. "How have you been?"

"Busy per usual. And you?" He paused, glancing down at her left hand in hopes that he would find her ring finger bare. She saw the disappointment flash in his eyes when he spotted the ring. She jammed her hand into her jacket pocket. "The wedding must be approaching quickly."

"One month away," she said.

"Aye, well, I wish you and Neal the best. I really must be going," he said.

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of Neal's voice behind her.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

Killian's head shot up and met Neal's eyes. His lifted his hand. "Nothing, mate."

Neal barged into the room and stood between Emma and Killian. His eyes flashed with anger. "You swore you would never see him again."

Emma shook her head. "I was just checking on how the temperature of the dressing rooms were. I was doing my job."

"Bullshit," Neal said. "You could have had your assistant do that. You wanted to see him."

"Calm down, mate. Nothing happened," Killian said.

"I'm not your mate," he snarled at Killian. He turned back to Emma and grabbed her arm hard. "Let's go right now."

Emma tried to free herself from his grip. "Let me go. You're hurting me."

Killian's jaw clenched. "You heard the lady. Unhand her."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Mind your own business!"

"Let go of me, Neal. Now!"

Neal attempted to drag Emma towards the door by the arm. She brought her other arm up and slapped him hard across the face, he flinched but his grip only tightened on her arm.

Killian had finally run out of willpower. He lifted his fist and punched Neal in the face, right where his cheek was already red from Emma's slap. His eyes widened in shock as he stumbled backwards and finally released her arm.

His hand came up to his face and he shook his head, as he glared at Emma.

"Find me when you've come to your senses," he said and then exited the office.

Emma took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Killian placed his hand gently upon her arm.

"You okay, love?"

She bobbed her head. "I'm fine. I didn't need your help you know. I can take care of myself."

He shrugged with a grin. "I am well aware of that. I actually didn't do it for you. I just really wanted to deck the bloke."

Emma laughed and then said softly, "Thank you."

"Come on," Killian said, extending his hand to her. "Let's get out of here."

Emma stared at his hand and then slowly placed hers in it. They exited the office and he led her through a series of tunnels.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Patience. You'll see," he said.

They finally emerged outside and found themselves in the lot where their buses were parked. Killian walked to the second one and unlocked it. He allowed her inside before him and then closed the door behind him.

"Is this the bus where you sleep?" she asked as she took in the leather couches, big screen TV, and bunks down the hallway to her left.

He nodded. "Aye, but only while we're traveling. Otherwise, we sleep in motels."

"Is it okay that I'm in here? What if someone comes back?"

He shook his head. "No one will be back until morning when we leave for Jersey."

Emma sucked in a breath as he led her down the hallway. "These bunks are for the crew. Production manager has its perks," he said opening a door at the end of the hall.

It opened up into a small room with a full bed that dominated most of it. He stepped inside and sat on the end of the bed. Emma hesitated for a moment, then sat down beside him.

His eyes scanned her face, as his hand lifted to caress her cheek. "Does he always treat you like that?"

Emma shook her head. "He can be controlling, but he's never spoken to me like that before. He's never put his hands on me. I've never seen him like that."

"You deserve better, Emma," he said, his thumb running circles on her jaw. She leaned into his palm. "Are you sure this is the man you want to pledge your life to?"

She stood up and came to stand before him. Killian's legs involuntarily fell open and she moved between them. She looked down at him, her hands coming up to cup his face.

"I'm only sure of one thing right now," she whispered. "That there isn't anywhere else I'd rather be than right here with you."

Killian's hands moved to her hips. "Emma," he said softly.

"Make me forget, Killian," she breathed, as she brought her lips close to his. "Make me forget about everything but the two of us."

"Are you positive this is what you want?" he asked, licking at his lips, as his hands moved beneath her tank top to the bare skin there.

She nodded. "I've wanted you for five years. Tonight, I only want to think about you and me. Just for one night only."

Killian couldn't have denied her the world in that moment. She lowered her lips to his, her tongue immediately diving into his mouth. His hands trailed up her bare back, as she climbed onto his lap. She straddled his lap, her skirt hiking up her thighs. Killian moved from her lips to her throat, as she threw her head back. She ground her center against his covered crotch and he heard himself groan into her skin. Killian moved one hand from her back and trailed it across the soft skin of her thigh. He inched up under her skirt until he found her covered mound. He placed his finger on her panties and smiled against her skin when he found her already impossibly wet. He began to rub across her clit through the panties. Emma gasped and pushed down onto his hand, trying to make him go where she needed him most. He hooked his fingers into her panties and pressed one into her slick entrance.

"God, yes," she muttered into his neck, as she nibbled at the skin below his ear.

She moved her hands to his leather jacket and quickly pushed it off his shoulders. She then made quick work of his vest and button down shirt and threw them behind her. She pulled back from him for a moment to admire his nicely toned chest. She placed her palms on his chest and dragged them down to his waistband. One hand continued down until she was cupping his growing manhood through his jeans.

"You're a bloody minx, Swan," he said, as he pushed another finger into her and then moved his thumb to rub her clit in circles.

Emma removed her hand from his crotch and brought it to her tank top. She lifted it above her head and tossed it with his clothes. Killian's hand stilled within her as he took in her nearly bare upper body. Her breasts were straining against the barely there sheer lace violet bra. He could see her hard nipples poking through the fabric.

"You're impossibly gorgeous, Emma," he said, before leaning forward and placing his mouth on her breast over the fabric.

She moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair, pushing his head against her breast. His tongue darted out and circled her nipple, as his hand reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. He removed his other hand from within her and she groaned at the loss of contact. He used both hands to slide the straps down her arms and then flung the bra with the rest of their clothes. He pulled back for a moment, admiring her bare breasts, before diving back in. His mouth latched onto the neglected nipple, as his hand went to cup her other breast. He loved the feel of her in his hands, so soft and full. His thumb flicked the nipple, as Emma ran her fingernails along his back, scraping at the skin.

As Killian sucked at her breast, he moved his hands to the zipper at the back of her skirt. He lowered the zipper and his hands slid inside to cup her ass. Emma smiled, as she pulled herself away from him and stood up. She pushed the skirt down her hips and legs and then kicked it into the corner. Killian licked at his lips at the sight of her in only her matching panties. She held his gaze as she hooked her thumbs into the sides of the panties and slowly shimmied out of them. They stood staring at each other for a long moment, until Killian lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, and hauling her back onto his lap. Emma giggled into his mouth as his lips found hers. She moved her hand to his crotch again and began rubbing him through the fabric, as she moved her lips to his shoulder.

"Bloody hell," he groaned.

Emma's fingers moved to the button of his jeans, which she quickly undid, followed by the zipper. She reached her hand down into his boxers and ran it along his cock, smiling at his warm, hard length in her hand. She pulled him out of his jeans and began stroking him, as his fingers once again found her dripping entrance. Emma paused for a moment, and broke contact with him so that she could divest him of his jeans and boxers. She ran her tongue across her lips as she took in the sight of him finally bare before her.

"You're pretty damn gorgeous yourself," she said.

He reached over to a drawer, thankful for the close quarters and removed a condom. He ripped it open and quickly sheathed himself.

"Come here," he said. She quickly settled back onto his lap and his mouth covered hers again.

She ground her wet center against his thigh and she thought she might come right then and there. But Killian couldn't wait any longer. He had to be inside her. He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up. His tip found her entrance and he slowly slid inside her, inch by inch. Emma gasped at the feeling of him filling her, stretching her walls so that they burned deliciously. She arched her back, her mouth falling open.

"Killian," she breathed, as she began to move up and down on his cock.

"You feel so good, Emma. Even better than I imagined," he said.

"So do you," she replied, as she rocked against him, her hands going to his shoulders for balance.

Killian's thumb slipped between them and he began to rub at her clit. Emma felt her belly began to tighten.

"Right there," she moaned.

His thumb stroked her clit while his cock stroked her inner walls. He buried his face between her breasts as he felt his own peak approaching. Emma dropped her head onto his shoulder, as she felt her orgasm wash over her.

Killian felt his breathing begin to return to normal as he lay back on the bed and pulled Emma on top of him, his cock still inside her. She placed her head on his chest and linked their fingers.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, as his arm came to wrap around her waist. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Emma simply smiled.

…

During the night, they had found their way beneath the covers. Emma's head was now nestled beneath Killian's chin. He had been enjoying watching her sleep for the last ten minutes. The sunlight began to peek through the curtains and beckoned her awake. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and fell upon his face.

"Good morning, love," he said.

She smiled. "Good morning."

His eyes washed across her face. "Any regrets?"

She shook her head. "No," she said.

Killian ran his fingers down her bare back. "Good."

Her smile faded. "But I'm still engaged. As amazing as last night was, it doesn't change that."

Killian's eyes widened. "You aren't seriously considering still marrying him."

Emma dropped her gaze. "The wedding is in a month. Everything is paid for. We've been together for a long time. I can't just throw that all away because he made one mistake last night. That wasn't the man I know."

"And what about us?" he asked, his voice broken.

Emma sat up, pulling the blanket around her body. "There is no us, Killian. This was about one night."

"It was more than that and you know it," he said sharply, as he sat up.

Emma swallowed roughly. "Neal can give me the life I've always wanted. He can give me the family I dreamt of as a little girl."

Killian shook his head. "And I can't, right? That's what you're really saying."

Emma nodded, as she fought back tears. "This life, Killian, isn't conducive to relationships. It's not conducive to building a family."

Killian's mouth hung open, but no words came out. Emma got out of bed, gathered her clothes, and then she was gone. She forced herself not to look back at him for fear that she wouldn't be able to walk away.

He wondered if he would ever see her again.

…

 **~The Sixth** **Night:** **July 28th, 2016~**

His eyes scanned the venue for her. Truthfully, he didn't want to see her. He wasn't sure he would be able to stand seeing that wedding band on her finger.

"Killian," he heard come from behind him.

His breath caught in his chest. He forced himself to slowly turn around and meet her gaze.

"Emma," he said.

His eyes moved to her left hand and he felt his heart race at the fact that it was completely bare. Emma followed his gaze and then held up her hand to him, a slight smile on her lips.

"I didn't marry him. We're over. We were over the minute I saw him again. I knew I couldn't spend my life with him."

"I'm glad to hear it," he replied with a barely suppressed grin.

"I came looking for you after I broke it off, but you'd already left."

Killian swallowed hard. "Aye."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have left things the way I did between us."

Killian dropped his eyes. "You were right, love. I can't give you the life you want. I hope you find someone who can."

Emma opened her mouth to reply, but he turned around and walked away before she could.

…

She knew she would find him at the diner. When she found him sitting at a booth instead of a counter, she wondered if he had expected she might come. She slid in across from him and met his eyes.

"I want to try," she said.

He lifted his eyes from his menu, as he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You and me. I want to try," she said.

He licked at his lips. "It's not fair to you, Emma. I only get a few weeks off a year and a few random days here and there. We'll never see each other."

Emma reached out and placed her hand over his. "One night every year with you was a thousand times better than the hundreds of nights I spent with Neal."

Killian felt a smile pull at his lips. "You're sure?"

Emma stood up and slid into the booth beside him, looping her arms around his neck. "Positive."

She then placed a kiss to his lips.

…

 **~The Seventh** **Night:** **September 30th, 2016~**

"I miss you," she said into the phone, as she stared at the stage before her.

Being apart from Killian had proven to be harder than she ever imagined it would be. Two months in and she wasn't sure she could stand it. They hadn't seen each other since that night at the diner. They talked on the phone all the time and did Facetime when they could, but it didn't compare to the real thing.

"I miss you, too, love," he said.

"I need to see you, Killian," she said.

"As you wish," he replied.

"What?" she asked, brow furrowing.

"Turn around," he said.

Emma spun around, her lips slipping into a huge smile at the sight of him and her eyes twinkling in delight. She jumped into his arms and he lifted her up, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. After a few moments, he set her back down and they parted, but their foreheads remained touching.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, bringing her hand to cup his cheek.

"I quit," he said.

Emma's eyes widened and she took a step back. "What? Why? That job was your dream."

Killian shook his head. "No, love, you're my dream."

Emma smiled. "You always know the right thing to say, but tell me what happened."

He shrugged. "The truth is, I've grown tired of that life. The constant moving. I want to settle down. I want to put down roots." He paused, his voice softening as he met her eyes. "I want a family."

Emma felt her heart racing in her chest. "But what will you do?"

His tongue lashed at his lips. "I've already got a new job, Swan." He paused and said. "Concert promoter."

Emma's eyes widened. That was Neal's old job. He had quit shortly after they broke up.

"Is that really what you want to do?"

He nodded, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him again. "Aye, that it is. And it comes with a brilliant perk. I get to work very closely with the most beautiful woman in the world."

Emma felt her cheeks redden, as a grin appeared on her lips. "She's sounds amazing."

"She is," he whispered. "And she's all mine."

He then pressed his lips to hers again. And they realized for the first time that they would never again have to spend a night apart.

….The End….

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give! ~Steph


End file.
